Sirius Black Is Not the Marriage Material!
by Ramzes
Summary: Sirius Black loves girls. He is the guy who can't imagine his life without a girl in it. No matter who she is. He is also the guy who cannot imagine his life with a wife in it. No matter who she is. He is just not the marriage material.


**Disclaimer: I am not Jo, I am me. I own nothing but my imagination. **

Chapter 1

This evening, Angela volunteered to give her little sister a bath and put her to bed, while their parents were entertaining their guests for dinner. It took her extra long these days, because right before Angela's return for her Christmas holiday, Mrs Peters had taken Eleanor to the cinema to watch some Muggle movie with monsters and now the five year-old was terrified that there were monsters in her closet. That they were _friendly_ monsters in the movie was lost on her. That meant more books to read before bed, and Angela went through three Babbitties Rabbitties until Elle's eyes closed with exhaustion and Angela could finally take her leave.

After turning off all the lights – except the one that stood on Elle's nightstand, - Angela kissed her sister's forehead. "I love you," she whispered. "No matter what's going to happen now, I love you. Don't forget that."

"Won't," Eleanor said sleepily. "Good night, Angela."

"Night, baby."

She went to her room and sat in the darkness, waiting for her parents' guests to leave and then even longer. A few times, she stood up and walked to the door, but each time she stopped before she left. She was afraid. The forthcoming conversation would be very hard and she had no idea what would happen afterwards. Yet, she knew that she had no other choice but talk to her parents, so she finally went downstairs, where her mother was clearing the table and her father was reading the Daily Prophet.

"Honey, why didn't you come down?" Mrs Peters asked. "Jack and Helen were very disappointed that they didn't see you at all."

"I didn't feel like it."

Her father looked away from his newspaper and frowned. "Are you ill? You don't look so good."

Her mother also looked at her. "You are really pale. Are you coming down with something?"

The girl shook her head. "No, I'm not sick."

"Are you sure?" Mrs Peters asked, unconvinced, and Angela nodded. "Good."

"Mum, Dad, I need to talk to you."

Her father started folding the newspaper, but her mother turned to her cleaning. "We're listening."

"Mum, would you _stop_ dealing with this table?"

Both parents looked at her, surprised by her sudden anger. Her mother lowered her wand and sat on a chair. Angela sat across her.

"What's wrong, Angela?" Mrs Peters asked, feeling her daughter's anxiety.

Angela took a deep breath. "I'm pregnant," she said.

Her parents looked at her. "What?"

"I'm pregnant," Angela repeated as calmly as she could. "I thought we were taking all precautions, but something went wrong and I'm pregnant. As you can imagine, he was terrified and wants nothing to do with the baby, but the fact is, the baby is a reality. I'm pregnant in the first month."

The silence was deafening – yes, Angela knew that it was ridiculous, but she could not describe it in any other way. Her mother pressed a palm over her mouth, her eyes wide and disbelieving. Angela watched as the veins under her father's temples flared. He seemed unable to process this news.

"Are you sure?" he finally asked.

"I am."

"And the – " His face contorted in revulsion – "the baby's _father_ doesn't want to have anything to do with you anymore?"

"Yes," she confirmed.

"Well, that settles it," he stated evenly. "You'll procure an abortion."

"No, I won't," Angela's voice was just as even as his. She ran a hand through her curly black hair and repeated, "I won't. I'll keep the baby."

"Honey, be reasonable," her mother spoke for a first time. "You haven't even graduated, how are you going to look after a baby?"

"I'm graduating in a few months."

"But how are you going to take care of a baby alone?" Her mother was still trying to make her think straight.

"I'll find a way," Angela insisted stubbornly. "I've already participated in some study groups, so I can easily find a place in a research centre or something. I want the baby, Mum. When ?I realized that I'm pregnant, I was surprised, but I can't imagine getting rid of it just like that."

Mrs Peters was fighting her tears... as well as her desire to hit the stupid girl. Angela was in Ravenclaw, for Merlin's sake! Her grades were great, the teachers sang her praises, she had all perspectives in the world – and she was going to lose it only because she could not control her hormones? Not if her mother had some say in that!

"Does everyone know?" Angela's father asked. "Are we laughingstocks, the stupid parents of the little slut?"

"Richard!" his wife exclaimed, horrified.

"Everyone doesn't know," Angela said lamely. "Only Remus and... and the father."

Richard Peters started laughing sarcastically. "Oh, that's it. Just Remus. Why am I not surprised? Is it his?"

"No!" Angela almost yelled, horrified.

"No? You two are always together."

'We are _friends_, Dad."

"Yeah, right. And who is the father of your baby?"

"Sirius Black."

Another silence followed. Angela looked down, because she did not dare to meet her father's disbelieving eyes.

"_What_?"

"Richard, be quiet! You'll wake the child!"

"Sirius Black! Black! One of _those_ Blacks?" Angela did not say a word. "You great fool, how could you?"

"Richard!" her mother yelled. "Keep your voice down."

But he did not keep it down – he go on, yelling and insulting Angela and throwing disparaging remarks about the madness in the Black family and how she could have been so stupid. Her mother started crying. Eleanor, attracted by her father's roars, seemed paralyzed with horror. Angela was trying not to hear him and waited for him to calm down.

"I'll tell you what we are going to do," her father finally said, "and it is not under consideration. You will either bring on a miscarriage or leave our lives forever."

"No!" her mother cried. "Richard, don't do this!"

Angela met his eyes. "I'm going to pack my things," she said.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Half an hour later..._

As soon as Remus saw her, he knew that something was wrong. "Come in, Angel."

Angela silently entered the flat that Remus was living in now – his brother and his sister in-law had lived here until a couple of months ago, when they had moved to a bigger flat, far more suitable for a family with three kids – Sylvie had been expecting twins back then.

Remus noticed that she was carrying a suitcase, but chose not to comment it – he just took it from her arms and brought it inside. "Do you want some tea?" he asked, when they were already sitting in the kitchen.

She shook her head. Her dark skin looked very pale and the black eyes were shining too brightly. Remus had known her for eight years – ever since her family had moved in a house that was near his own home – and he could say that she was heartbroken.

"What happened?" he finally asked. "Did you tell your parents?"

"Yes, I did."

"And what?"

She could not keep the tears hidden anymore. "They turned me out. Said that I've dishonored them, that I'm no longer their daughter and turned me out of the house this evening."

"Oh, Angel, I'm so sorry. I can't believe this! What did Sirius say?"

She didn't make a remark about him calling her 'Angel'. Normally, she hated that nickname and was reacting quite violently to his calling her that. Her silence now made him even more disturbed. If she did not pay attention to that, it meant that she was very, very upset.

"I haven't told him yet. We had a row yesterday and..."

"You've told him," Remus concluded, gesturing for her to drink the orange juice he had given her.

Angela nodded.

"And what did he say?"

She didn't answer.

"He doesn't want the baby, am I right?"

Again, she nodded miserably and the tears spilled from her eyes. Remus drew her close and stroked her back.

"There, there. Don't cry; it's not worth it. Sirius was just surprised. I told you he would be, didn't I? He will come around, you'll see."

She sniffed. "Can I stay here? Just for two or three days until I know what to do next?"

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want!" he exclaimed. "I'll be happy to have you both around. If this flat is big enough for me, it can certainly accommodate a person and a half more."

Angela smiled faintly. Encouraged by that, Remus said, "Now, you're going to have a long rest, and I'll make dinner. I'll go to bed early because I have a very important task for tomorrow morning."

"Really? What is it?"

He grinned. "To find the loveliest teddy bear, what else could it be?"

Anyway, finding the loveliest teddy bear was not his first task the next morning. Oh, it was a task, just not the first one. As soon as he woke up, he made a Firecall to the flat that James and Sirius shared, and was relieved to see that the head that appeared had messy hair and round glasses.

"James? Can you come here? I think we've got a problem."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_An hour later…_

"So, what happened, Moony?" asked James as soon as he entered the flat.

"Care for a cup of coffee?"

"Not now. What's going on? You sounded quite urgent."

"It is urgent," Remus sighed and the two of them sat at the kitchen table. "Angela came to me last night."

"Angela… I see."

Remus gave him a sharp look. "Padfoot has already talked to you?"

"He was scared like hell," James said. "What's wrong?" His face suddenly darkened. "Something went wrong with the feticide, is that it? How is she?"

"There was no feticide," Remus told him, "she refuses to bring on a miscarriage. I suppose Sirius told you that, too."

"Oh yes," James nodded, taking a sip of Remus' coffee, "but if you ask me, she will come around. I mean – come on, she is seventeen and so is Padfoot. They haven't even graduated yet! Really, a baby?"

"Her parents turned her out."

"What?"

"Yesterday. They turned her out of the house, when she told them that she's going to keep the baby. They don't want to see her anymore."

James looked horrified. Remus could practically read his mind: parents simply did not act this way, unless they were like Sirius' parents. "What on earth is she going to do?"

Remus did not answer. James thought about that for a minute. "Sirius isn't going to marry her," he said.

"I never thought he did, Prongs" Remus replied.

"If he doesn't want to hear about her, _we'll _have to be the ones taking care of her," James muttered reluctantly. Sure, he resented the girl's stubbornness to keep the bloody child, but after all, she had not brought that upon her head alone – Sirius had participated quite eagerly in the process. Besides, what else could they do? The baby was Sirius' and they had to help Angela during her pregnancy, what else could they do? There was no one else, if even her own parents had disowned her. Sirius would be grateful to them once the baby was born.

"I agree."

"The gossipers at Hogwarts will tear her apart."

"Yes."

"Not to mention that she won't be able to work for at least a month before the baby is born, and then some."

"That much is clear."

James started pacing the room. "And of course, Sirius' family _won't_ be thrilled at all to hear about a bastard wearing their precious blood without their proud family name. I can name at least three people who would do their best to prevent this from happening."

This time, Remus said nothing. The silence lingered. James drank the rest of Remus coffee and resumed his pacing, thinking hard. Finally, he turned to his friend and saw that Remus was looking at him with calm eyes. He realized what all that meant, of course, and was patiently waiting for James to realize it, too.

The stag Animagus sighed deeply. "He will have to marry her, right?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

Twenty-four hours later James, Remus, Peter, Vesta Billings and Iris Donovan – Angela's door mates and best friends – gathered around an early unhealthy breakfast at Vesta's place. Looking at them – pale, with bloodshot eyes and puffed faces, eating at the Muggle bags of snacks and sweets – one might think that their NEWS were in less than a day and they had been studying day and night. The sad truth was that they were fed with dealing with a stubborn male Gryffindor and an even more cross-grained female Ravenclaw! They could in no way deal with that mulish Angela!

James' voice was hoarse with talking, "Is this shrew still laughing?"

Iris was too angry to give him an answer, so she only nodded.

"So, what do we have here?" Remus asked. "Let's summarize what we did until now: first, I tried to persuade both Sirius and Angela that it was the best decision, if she wants to keep the baby. I had no success. Then, you, ladies, tried to talk some sense into her. What happened?"

"She said that she preferred living under a bridge, instead of marrying Sirius," Vesta said through mouthfuls of snacks. "When I told her that she needs him, she said that she has not sunk so low as to beg Sirius Black to marry her."

There was an almost collective sigh filling the room. "Really!" James exploded. "One would think that at least the Ravenclaw girl won't be so hot-headed, but no, she has to beat Sirius in being stubborn!"

Iris shrank him with a look. "I would have kept my tongue if I were you, Head Boy," she said angrily. "It seems that your friend has said some terrible things to her – bad enough to make her decide that she won't marry him, no matter what."

"Well," James said, "he was quite shocked – "

"Not only shocked – he was quite big-mouthed, too," Vesta interrupted calmly. "I understand that he was angry, but do you know what she told us?"

Three male heads shook simultaneously.

"She said that Sirius Black didn't have any semblance of feeling – except, of course, between his legs."

The five young people looked at each other and all of a sudden, they all started laughing. It was really funny, getting to coerce two reluctant people into marrying each other when neither if them could stand the sight of the other and they both kept saying the nicest things about the other – Sirius had just called Angela 'his devil on earth, and make no mistake because of her angelic name".

"God," Vesta finally said, wiping the tears from the laughter from her face, "I swear I'll stay a virgin up to my wedding day."

The others laughed harder at this.

"Remus," Peter said, when they had all calmed down, "I think you should call your mum now."

Remus looked puzzled. "My mother?"

"She is one of the people whose advice Angela takes seriously," Peter explained. "If someone can convince her that this marriage is necessary, it will be your mum."

James and Remus exchanged glances. Peter had just had one of his rare moments of pure genius. "I'll Firecall her now," Remus said and they all gathered around the fireplace to take part in the conversation.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

_Ten o'clock in the night..._

Angela watched Sirius entering the house from the window of Remus' old bedroom and her nervousness that had now increased to terror, seemed to affect the two-week old babies – Arion was watching her curiously and Arielle was constantly squirming on the bed, trying to turn her head, so that she could see what could possibly be so interesting. Angela saw Sylvie answering the door and saying something to Sirius, who answered quite sullenly. No, he would not like what the people gathered in the house had set in motion. Well, she did not like it either.

"They are waiting, Sirius," Sylvie said, letting the newcomer inside. Her face was even, but her voice was disapproving. Sirius almost laughed – Remus' sister in-law was obviously trying to sound threateningly, but managed to sound only exhausted. That was one of the reasons that determined his resolution not to have kids – they could make everyone exhausted. Besides, Sylvie Lupin was still very fat and the thought of Angela looking like that for weeks and months after the childbirth was not appealing. The red hair of the woman in front of him had lost its shining and was now hanging limply around her ears. _Why the hell do women want babies so much?_ _Can't they see what it does to them_?

All humour disappeared, however, when the young woman opened the door of the living room and then closed it behind his back. On the cream-coloured sofa sat Henry Potter, James' father, the man who had taken Sirius in after the boy had run away from his family. He looked very serious and obviously disapproving of the fact that Sirius had deliberately been half an hour late. Sirius had expected that he would have to deal with Angela's family, as well as with Remus' parents – after all, the meeting was being held in their home, - but Mr Potter's presence showed him that things were far worse than he had expected. Mr Potter had joined the enemy?

Julia Lupin made a step forward and greeted Sirius, as if he had just come to visit Remus, as he had done many times in the past. Sirius smiled with relief – he would never admit that to anyone, but he had been secretly scared that Mrs Lupin would take her wooden spoon and use it on him, just like she had done once, when he had been twelve. Of course, the slender woman whose head barely reached Sirius' shoulder could hardly cause him a serious body harm, but it was the principle that mattered. Remus' father smiled in welcome.

The only other Lupin in the room was not smiling, however. Raymond, Remus' older brother, was standing by the fireplace. His deep blue eyes – the eyes inherited from Julia – seemed to be envisioning Sirius' dismemberment. _Well, that is nothing new_. Ever since Sirius had tried to feed Snivellus to Remus while he was in his werewolf form, Raymond had not made the slightest effort to hide his dislike and mistrust of the young Black, and Sirius heartily returned those feelings.

"That one wants your head on a platter, Sirius," Henry Potter spoke in the growing silence.

"I am already aware of that, Mr Potter," Sirius answered, looking at Raymond, who nodded accent.

"He can't have it," John Lupin said sharply and turned to face his son. "Whatever you do, Raymond, do not forget that Sirius is still a student."

"Well," Raymond shrugged, "I can wait until he graduates."

"No, you won't," his mother interrupted, and looked at Sirius. "Angela would have it otherwise."

"She what?"

"You heard me. The two of you are in this mess together and you will get out of it together."

Sirius could not resist. "Are we together in this?" he grinned at Raymond. "Then, the solution is easy: you kill me and get yourself out of the whole mess."

"Do you think you are being funny, Black?" Raymond asked coldly.

"Please don't be difficult, Sirius," Henry Potter said.

Sirius was taken aback. What was going on here? What was Mr Potter doing here at all? Sirius was sure that Henry Potter had never met Remus' parents, so what?

"Did they tell you all of it, Mr Potter?" he asked him.

"I believe so."

"And that I suggested that I pay for the abortion?"

"Yes."

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Things are more complicated than you think, Sirius."

Sirius shook his head. 'No, it's simple. I offered her my help and she refused it. That means that she is perfectly able to cope without it."

"She isn't," Remus' mother's voice sounded behind him, "and she already knows that. She wants to keep the baby, but there is only one way in which she _can_ keep it."

Sirius frowned. He already knew where all this was leading. But the bloody girl had rejected the idea vehemently, or so he'd heard from their friends. Maybe it was not that at all. Maybe...

"You already know what must be done, Sirius," Henry Potter said, and there was no reproach in his voice. "It is unfortunate that any of this happened. No one here believes that you or the girl was not careful enough, but sometimes mistakes just happen. The fact remains that there is a child to be born and his only chance of survival is to be born to parents who accept the responsibility for their actions." He took a long breath. "You must marry her."

Silence.

"I won't marry her."

"Good." Raymond's smile was full of malicious joy. "I was against the idea from the very beginning."

"Be still, Raymond," his father warned him. "Nothing's been settled."

Sirius suddenly realized that there were two people missing in the room. "Wait, why am I having this conversation with _you_, Mr Lupin? Mrs Lupin? Where are Angela's parents?"

Julia Lupin shot him a brief glance. "They disowned her. Don't you know that?"

Sirius looked startled. "Yes, of course," he stammered, "James and Remus told me, but I thought they were just angry – "

"They meant what they said," Remus' father said evenly. "Angela has no one else in the world, except for us."

Sirius just felt his face paling. He really had assumed that it had been a temporary mood of Angela's parents, and the news that it was not hit him like a physical blow. Angela loved her parents and must be devastated from their altitude. _Wait, since when do I care how she feels? She's making my life miserable and here I am, worrying about her? _

That could at least explain why the conversation was with Remus' parents – they had known and loved Angela since she was nine – their neighbour and Remus' best friend. His only friend, in fact, before Hogwarts. Sirius assumed that they had voluntarily taken the obligation to take care of her.

"I repeat, I won't marry her," Sirius said evenly, managing just barely to keep calm.

"You will be good enough to tell me why?" John Lupin's voice was also a study in tranquility.

Sirius said the first thing that came to mind. "She deserves better."

"Agreed," Raymond put in smoothly. "Under normal circumstances, you would never be considered."

His father shot him a silencing look, then addressed Sirius again. "If you are referring to your reputation, it precedes you. I am the first to admit it is unsavory. Yet such things must be overlooked now."

"I would make her miserable," Sirius said quickly, with a bit more spirit.

"That is pure conjecture. You have been _obviously_ dealing with the task of making Angela happy just fine."

Sirius sighed. "Look, I am not that irresponsible. I will help her with money and all."

"God, your nobility is so touching," Raymond said sarcastically. "But I am afraid that it is just not enough."

Sirius turned his back to him.

"Stay still, Sirius," Mr Potter said tiredly, "things are getting hot. Hotter than you think."

"What does that mean?" Sirius finally exploded. "Angela Peters wants a baby, good, great! Then, she can take care of it on her own."

Mr and Mrs Lupin exchanged glances. "She can't, Sirius, and that is the whole problem."

"Why? Don't tell me about gossips and how the baby will be rejected as a child of a single mother – these things are quite common nowadays."

"I wasn't going to say that," John Lupin replied.

"Then _what_ were you going to say?"

The answer came from Raymond, without any of the hostility that he had addressed Sirius with ever since his arrival. "_Bellatrix Lestrange was proven barren today_."

Sirius suddenly turned at him. "_What_?"

"She was at St. Mungo's today."

Sirius nodded without realizing that he was doing it. He knew that Raymond Lupin worked at St. Mungo's as a Healer.

"The Healer who treated her is a friend of mine. It seems that Bellatrix Lestrange failed in producing other servants for her Lord and came to the hospital to localize the reason. According to Titus, her womb is practically burned inside her by some unknown curse. The woman will never have children, no matter what she does."

Sirius felt, as if Raymond had kicked him right in the stomach. The implication was clear. One of the most perfect Blacks – at least in his family's eyes – had no chance to deliver them an heir to be proud of. True, Narcissa Black was engaged to Lucius Malfoy, but no one could guarantee that there will be children from this marriage. Andromeda had been blasted from the family tree. Sirius' own sister, Selena Black, had disappeared last summer, only a few days before her wedding to Lucius Malfoy. Regulus was still a student. All in all, the chances of the Black family for a proper heir had just become considerably thinner now, with the news of Bellatrix' sterility. There was no way for his relatives to let Angela bring into the world a Black bastard, and a child of a blood traitor at this. Angela would be in danger from the moment when her pregnancy started showing up and the baby would be in danger from the moment of its birth. True, Sirius did not want a wife and he _certainly_ did not want a child, but he did not want them dead. He felt that he had to do anything in his power to protect them.

Sirius closed his eyes, deep in thought. Then he opened them.

"Well," he said evenly, "when is the wedding to be?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

**So? What do you think this far?**


End file.
